


Alive, with you

by wara_ningy0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, eruri - Freeform, erwinxlevi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wara_ningy0/pseuds/wara_ningy0
Summary: After the failed 57th expedition, distress and frustration invaded everybody. Erwin and Levi were affected in their own way despite their calm demeanor. Everything seemed like a bad dream. How are they supposed to feel alive when they are living in hell?





	Alive, with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue Sonnet (Nana_41175)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/gifts).



> Hello everyone!! This is my first time posting here and this is not a freshly written fic. I had it done back in 2013 and posted it somewhere else. I thought I'd repost it here rather than have this acc unused. Thank you to Blue Sonnet for the push to get this posted.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, so I tried my best to make it perfectly understandable despite some bad grammar here and there. Besides, its just 2700 words of smut, what's hard to understand? 
> 
> I find it very disheartening that eruri fics are second to ereri, I hope more people (including myself) would contribute more writings to these lovers.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the dimmed, silent corridor. The night was intensely dark, as any other night where the soldiers mourn the death of their comrades. A figure appeared standing in front of the door of Levi's chamber. The tall, blond commander shifted his posture, acknowledging the presence of the man he was waiting for.

"How's Eren?" the stoic man asked.

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to ask him directly?" Levi replied while swiftly unlocking his chamber door.

Erwin did not give any respond. It was a tough day for everyone. They were tired, disappointed and to top it all of, defeated. It only made sense that Levi was crankier than usual. Uninvited, the commander entered his subordinate's room as if it was his own. There was no objection but a soft 'clack' from the door and a minor 'click' sound of the lock explained everything that will take place in the room from then until sunrise.

A pair of muscular arms secured themselves tightly around Levi's tiny waist. He was slim, but not at all frail. After all, he was the most powerful soldier of them all. Humanity's strongest. Second to the arms was a firm bite on his left ear. The petite male involuntarily let out a suppressed moan. He forced his eyes close so that all of his irritation will go away. That way, he would be able to concentrate on the present time. It always work when there was someone who were able to make him feel alive after the hell they went through.

Erwin bit Levi's ear again. He went a little lower down to the lobe. Another moan escaped the Heichou's lips; a respond Erwin found satisfactory.

"Erwin, that's disgusting," Levi spoke.

Releasing the teeth-marked ear, the commander replied; "I'm cheering you up."

"If someone needs a cheering up, it would be you."

Erwin went quiet.

"Ouch!" a harsher, more painful bite descended on the already reddened ear. "Damnit Erwin, you want me to chop your head off?!"

"If that would make you shut up, then go ahead. You're talking awfully lot tonight."

The black-haired man scoffed, "that kid said the same damn thing."

"Eren?"

"Aah," he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Just when I wanted to forget some stuff and it's back on my nerve."

"Or you could just stop talking."

"Whose fucking fault was it that brought th—hmmph!"

Erwin was not playing fair, Levi thought. He hated it when they started with force. But it was not the first time Erwin kissed him like that. A kiss to silence him from composing words leading to them embracing each other before the sun comes out from its hiding.

Even more unfair was when he had to tiptoe to match Erwin's height. The thought of their almost one foot difference in height got him irritated again. Yet the earnest invasion of the commander's mouth on his lips made him forget all the matter instantly. He needed to only pay attention to one thing now; or one person to be exact.

The deeper the kiss went, the more support Erwin gave his smaller partner. His large palms covered the other's butt cheeks wholly as he hoisted them upwards closer to his waist. Levi did a good job by securing his arms around the blond's neck, ensuring their lips to stay connected at all times.

It was a short trip to the bed. The tall soldier laid Levi down on the mattress but accidentally used a little more force than he should. A soft hiss escaped the raven-haired male when his left leg met with the force.

A guilty look spread upon Erwin's face. Somehow, the best soldier he had ever known injured a leg in the mission led by the commander himself. It was a failed mission where many of his capable subordinates had died. Levi was right. If there was someone who needed cheering up, it was him.

"If you're going to wear that forlorn face, it's best you leave."

Levi was staring straight into his eyes. They understood the risks and they did what they had to do. There was no point in weighing the emotions that won't change anything. They have lost a lot of things, but they still have each other. At least for the moment, they do.

Underneath him was the strong, reliable, Levi. Erwin could only see beauty behind his personality and profile. Levi would blow his head off if he knew what the stoic man was thinking. However, that did not stop Erwin Danchou from sincerely feeling that the man he had set his eyes on years ago was truly beautiful.

Embracing the slender frame pinned beneath him was never unpleasant. They would take it slowly, with Erwin undressing whatever clothing left on Levi. He was careful not to move the injured leg this time. Once the pants were gone, the top would not last long. A little urge from the captain helped make the Danchou's shirt disappear too.

The two of them enjoyed kissing. Connected lips and mingled tongue. Sometimes it involved teeth and bruises, also blood, occasionally. While exchanging bodily fluids through their mouth, Erwin kept his hands busy. He made sure one of his thick palms placed over Levi's butt cheek and the other one freely roam the entirely exposed chest or 'molesting' the other available 'cheek'.

"I resent that your lower half is still covered," complained Levi in a raspy tone.

"Not… for long."

The blond removed his hand from Levi's firm flesh and guided the small hand towards the front of his trousers. An obvious bulge threatened to tear at the seams if they do nothing about it.

Again, Levi was annoyed. The button of the white trousers came off first, followed by the zipper. Much to his displeasure, taking it off the man twice his size would be a hassle hence, they settled with only freeing Erwin's aroused organ from its confinement. The captain had nothing more to protest from the sight he saw.

"Tsk…do you need to smile like that?"

Erwin flashed his special, eye-blinding smile. "No, I don't, but I want to," he stated a little too smugly.

"Tsk!" Levi made the same sound again. This time it was caused by the older male's knee wedged between his legs, parting them so easily. He did not intend to resist, yet that did not mean he has to surrender his body fully to this man who had conquered him. He refused to be the only one to receive the pleasure, despite they had settled the roles of the top and the bottom when they first involved in their erotic rendezvous.

While the commander began his exploration, the raven-haired man reached down to his lower region. His hand was full with the blond's heavy sacks hanging between his muscled thighs. He earned an approval moan right by his bitten ear and the slight thrust in his full hand confirmed the precedence in his strategy.

Erwin shifted his attention to Levi's throat, one of the most delectable parts he found on the younger man. He grazed the thin skin with his straight teeth and repeatedly assaulted the Adam's apple with fiercer bites. He knew that the more aggressive he was, the more delight he will get in return especially around his rigid genital.

"E-erwin, pay attention to mine too," urged the captain. The throbbing in his manhood was turning into pain.

"That's fine, but what will you do about mine?" Erwin decided to tease.

"I'll use my mouth if you'll use yours on mine."

Amused by the reply, Erwin moved himself on the bed. Levi had taken the liberty to discard his partner's loosened trousers off the long, brawny legs. He went straight for Erwin's obvious excitement that erected shamelessly, its base surrounded by a tuft of pale golden hair.

Carefully shifting the eager Levi to lie on his sides, Erwin parted the man's legs and carefully rest the injured one on his shoulder. He wrapped his left arm around the left leg and spread Levi's crevice with his fingers.

A sharp pain down below shocked him. Erwin pushed himself up using his elbow to look at Levi who had purposely gnawed on his sensitive part. He lifted his leg a little and saw a piercing glint of Levi's eyes watching him. His mouth was full of the commander's naked flesh. His red tongue languidly circled around the head the same time his fingers nimbly rubbing the hardened balls. Erwin understood that Levi wanted the same treatment as he had requested it earlier.

Lying on his sides once again, Erwin pulled Levi's waist closer to him, his head nicely angled between the Heichou's crotch. His tongue darted out from his mouth and lapped on the delectable course served especially for him. He teased the aroused organ of the Survey Corps' Leader and received an exquisite  reaction in return. Moans after suppressed moans escaped the Heichou's lips. His mouth grew hotter as the raw meat inside swelled impressively.

Erwin's fingers found their way back along the crevice of the firm buttocks. His skillful finger aimed at the sole entrance and repeatedly fondled without reserve. A couple more digits joined in, slowly stretching the ring of muscles. The deeper it went, the more loosened the muscles become. The fingers found a spot they know so well. Like a switch, Erwin pushed it on and toyed with it until the hips he were holding gyrated uncontrollably. Instantly, a gush of hot mess flooded inside his awaiting mouth.

A muffled 'aah' followed Levi's last spasm. His mouth was still fully occupied by the thick shaft. Erwin had taken care of him to the very last drop, now it was his turn. It would be disgusting, he remembered it well. It will definitely leave a bad aftertaste. He could stop and use his hands instead but that won't do. Tentatively, Levi wrapped his fingers around the base of the shaft that did not fit in his mouth, started pumping and sucking at the same time. His tongue within traced the slit on the organ, then with one ferocious flick, Erwin's body started to shudder.

The tremor was quite violent. The Danchou instinctively thrust himself deeper inside the Heichou's warm mouth as he found his moments of pleasure. He stayed there until he filled Levi with everything he had to give that round. Right after he took it out, Erwin turned around to face him. The state that the small man was in made his blood gathered again and shot to his groin within seconds.

Levi was licking the mess left by the blond male around the corner of his mouth. He hated swallowing everything, but since he already did, licking up what was left does not make any difference. His eyes narrowed at Erwin's figure  shadowing over him. He was fully aware how his partner was completely aroused and ready for the next round, judging from the hardness that pressed against him.

Even though they were not in a proper courtship, Erwin still behave like a gentleman. Despite the evidence that he desired to claim Levi right that instance, it was never a right thing to abuse his dominance in their relationship be it professional or private. He initiated a kiss that was well received by his partner. Then, he took a step further by positioning himself between Levi's legs. Erwin attentively guided the injured leg of the younger male to rest on his right thigh and the fine one on his left.

His erection was directed in between the crevice he visited moments ago with his fingers. Probing his tongue inside the small mouth, Erwin used his hard shaft and mimicked the action. The precum that began to flow made it easier for him to move along the gap. His lips never left Levi's, but his right hand went south to where his throbbing cock was.

"Levi…I want to take you now." Erwin's voice was heavy and rough. He stimulated the puckered entrance by rubbing the engorged head of his cock there to show how much he yearned to be buried in.

The captain's chest moved fast due to his laboured breathing as if he had been working out in the training fields. He felt the not-so-subtle nudge from Erwin's swollen tip. Levi was fully aware that Erwin wanted him badly but never would he claim him without his consent. The reason was pretty simple; their relationship was built on trust and respect. If Levi decided to refuse, yearning or not, Erwin would respect his decision.

"Levi…" Erwin nudged again. His other arm gripped the bed sheet tightly as if to avoid losing control.

"If you want to be inside me so badly, just ram it in, damn it!" The Heichou cursed.

At once, Erwin stripped his reserve and plunged right into the awaiting hole. As he anticipated, the interior was soft and the muscles contracted deliciously around him, providing a heavenly sensation. He stared right into Levi's eyes where he found pain and pleasure coloured his expression. Erwin reached for Levi's hands and pinned them to the sides. Their fingers interlaced nicely together even though they were large against small ones.

"Le...vi..." Erwin called.

"Wha-ah –t?"

"Levi… _My_ Levi..."

"Shut..up!"

Erwin pushed deeper, aiming relentlessly the one spot he knew to drive the Heichou to the edge. He prodded the spot mercilessly knowing the more he did, the tighter Levi will clamp around him. It also meant his smaller partner will soon reach his ultimate bliss followed by his own.

Held down and at a disadvantage, Levi kiss and moan then kiss some more. Yet he was determined not to give in, because he was dead set about not letting pleasure go one way. Mindful of his injured leg, he moved his hips to meet Erwin's every thrust. The sudden slap between them caused an exquisite effect, leaving them wanting more. Levi moved again while the other male impaled deeper into him with vigorous force. No doubt he was close and Erwin was not far behind.

Erwin loved Levi's zealousness to ensure both parties receive equally. It added an extra quality to his sensuousness. They were both coming so close; to which alerted Erwin to pick up his speed and momentum.

Levi's inner walls constricted around Erwin's bare flesh even more. His sassy little mouth that spouted harsh words every now and then produced lovely sounds for a change. The intimate place where the two of them connected were making pleasant sounds too. Judging from the reaction he received, Erwin resolved to send Levi to his euphoria.

In two deep thrusts, Levi arched his back and quivered. His toes curled as white liquid stained their naked skin, pouring uncontrollably when he reached his climax. His inner muscles massaged Erwin thoroughly, contented by the pure bliss given to him.

Erwin on the other hand sought for his own satisfaction. While Levi was still in daze, the commander helped himself to savour every inch of skin on the unguarded chest, including two shameless nubs that greeted him excitedly. Levi's sultry moans rang in his ears, pushing him closer to his release. Slowly pulling his full-sized cock out, Erwin re-positioned himself for the final blow.

"Erwin…" he heard his name being called.

"My Levi…"

With precision, he thrust deep into Levi's wanton body and groaned as he wildly ram into it over and over for more friction.

Levi's back arched once more on the mattress as his body was 'assaulted' again. At last, he sensed the hot, familiar bodily fluid coursing through his depth, filling his secret places. Unlike the time he had it in his mouth, Levi welcomed the warmth voluntarily as Erwin continuously poured his semen. He waited, patiently until _his_ Erwin felt contented.

Sunrise was never something they looked forward to after being up the whole night. Erwin claimed Levi a couple more times after that; spooning the small body from behind on the second round and had Levi straddle his larger physique during the last. Erwin's essence filled every nook and cranny of Levi's prepared body each time, engraving himself within the small body.

The emotional pain may have started their intimate rendezvous. Erwin and Levi  wanted to feel alive, and only by doing so, they confirmed that they were real to each other. Every touch, every warmth and every pleasure they give each other may be the closest form of love they would permit themselves to have. In the world they live, it might be the only treasure they were allowed to possess.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Back when this fic was written, I relied solely on the anime reference. It may have caused some ooc-ness but whatever, just enjoy it. If you have any comments, I would love to hear from you!


End file.
